overborad
by carlyuchiha.hadley
Summary: 2014 and 2nd titanic is off, puckentine on the rise the girls did not expect to find love there. cat is through with her mother and confused who she is. sam is a profesinal skater and artist looking for something in life. song fic "overborad" by bieber varation/spin off of "to the stars" by raggedymadman please review is yall like it thanksss
1. Chapter 1

**overboard **

**chapter 1**

**ill just tell you at the bottom bro.**

**cats pov **

its 2014, its been 102 years since the sinking of the first titanic, and ive always been very interested in the history and such i know alot about the ship, i just grew up studying it and reading about it and for litrally a year i sung 'my heart will go on' when the movie came out, ughhh i love it! i used it for my hollywood arts audttion and got in.

leonardo dicaprio is my celebirty crush oh my god can i marry him!? but i **cannot** believe he does not have an oscar from all these years like what?

anyway,

3 years ago the white star line annouced the titanic the second, was to be this year my family, we brought our tickets then because i had begged my parents to let us go on it so bad. me and my brother frankie (of the same age) got sooooo excetied togther we always stuided the titanic and knew everything about it we do alot togther and this was one of those things.

we had ours rooms all set up and everthing now, my friends stood outside the boat ready to bid a farwell to me and my brother on borad we got to the side of the boat looking for our friends, in the time of looking a fast object caught my eye, make that. a girl? her long blonde hair flying in wind, complete skater girl. she was skateboarding as afast she could down the deck a boy also fallowing her on his own skateborad, they had backs that looked pretty full and just complete skaters like they were grinding on everything and jumping everywhere on everything weaveing between everyone and everything. she was wearing saggy jeans, bright red skater shoes, a grey sweater under a purple sweater, a tank top and a jamican slouch beanie along with a back pack hanging on her schoulders.

the ship was leaveing its dock the ship getting farther i just watched the girl and her little friend, start skateing towards the dock she turned fully around yelling something i coundet quite make out? and she raced back faster than fast and soared over the gap between the loading dock and the ship it seemed like slow motion like not even real on any level, the borad spinning under her feet like a bullet.

she landed perfectley on the boat like it was nothing, and just turned and went down the deck fallowing her friend sticking her hands in her pockets glideing along.

frankie tugged on me to show me he had finally found our friends, i quickley adverted my attetion to my friends gladley waving goodbye until they were to far and we headed to our room.

my family is pretty rich we know alot of people and stuff we were first class, top of the deck, i didnt mind but my mother wasnt very, accepting of certian behavoir with certain people aka my friends and my life chocies like singing and acting all that but my dad isnt like that at all he thinks everything i do is for the better and frankie really gets me and he understands, we do alot togther we love eachother so much.

my mother is always trying to trap me into deals and boys and acting proper all that stupid stuff.

"check it out!" frankie exclaimed sticking his head out the room and into the hallway to me, i walked into the room seeing how huge it was! it was amazing im sure its as big as my house! im sure!

we started running and grabbing random cool things and looking out to the view also.

we started jumping around and hugging, finally our childhoods were coming to life!

were finally part of the titanic! it was amzing.

"why must you two jump around, just stand still be respectful please" mother told us with an annoyed voice, we nodded in apolagie.

"cat, " i turned around at the mention of my name "we'd like you to meet jairin brooks." dad said forceing a smile. he waved he was quick the boy too "now go have fun you too!" mom said pushing us out to spend togther, i could physically feel and see frankie and dad rolling they're eyes.

me and the boy linked arms to take a stroll on the deck.

"um you can call me jai, its what everyone calls me" he said smileing causeing me to smile. " jai. i like that" i told him smileing

we chatted as we walked and eventulley to the bridge, where we leaned againsit the rail looking out at the "amazing view" jai said cutting off my thought and finshing it.

he started talking about something i looked down to see that same girl sitting on bench, she must have put her bag in her room seeing as she didnt have it. her skateborad under her feet pushing it back and forth gently under her feet well smokeing,

she looked up to take a double take and see me and looked cautionousley at me, we kept contact for at least a couple minutes, like she was trying to figure me out and like she knew who i was, ive never seen her before but something about her really pulls me to her and who she is. i dont know who she is but i wanna know now. when i first saw her raceing down the dock to do jump over the gap onto the boat via skateborad, it was amazing, thinking back on it i cant comprehend how she did that like ive never seen someone do that before, oviaousley its been done before by many people in the skateborading world but not that ive ever seen or could see. like andre and beck and some others boys and girls at school skateborad and do tricks all that, i dont know what it is about her i just want to meet her now.

the kid that came with her came running up and turning his head to see me and rolling his eyes. he was telling her something i coundet hear they were to far away, his hands going crazy everywhere.

"-and they walked away from me woundet even listen. you know?" jai said my conceus coming back to him

"yes" i agreed acting like i heard his every word. "we should head back, weve been out for like 2 hours already" he said as he started walking i started to fallow but keeping eye contact with her, as did she , and walked until we coundet see eachother any more.

she was fixing her beanie as she started getting up and on her borad racing down the deck with a cigertte hanging out her mouth like she was gonna come after me or something.

"i think were having dinner togther? well our familys" he said confused as we walked back to our rooms on the first class deck.

**hay ok thats my first chapter, this is a varation of "to the stars" by raggedymadman she wrote a titanic puckentine, i just really wanted to write a morden version of the story and i got really excetied k so dont judge me, please read my other story as well too **

**and please review this one as well pleasee.**

**love carly **


	2. overborad 2

**overborad **

**chapter 2**

**sams pov**

"this is richy renard were talking about!" dice yelled at me "hes chieff of like everything!" he added flailing hes hands up "dude would you calm down! your the one who makes all the deals you dragged me into this" i told dice flipping my board in my hands i could hit him with it very hard i needed right now, and i think i do. no just calm down.

"your the best skater and artist in seattle and hollywood! your telling me you cant this guy on!?" he added "oh so now your supporting me!?" i yell whispered to him. "come on lets just do this!" he said annoyed i groaned and pushed the door open to see a cheering crowd and towns skater stauduim full of half pipes and rails all the things a skater would wanna imagine in the skate park what we dream of.

but this is a park the skaters of the town bluit togther we made the money and bluit this place up from where it is today.

we started walking the middle of the halfpipe people cheering for me and others, we walk to our nememis who has challagned us why i dont know.

richy renard. i hate this kid oh my goodness, when i was growing up he was always trying to best me at everything like i cared though, he tried to brother me, he didnt he just annoyed me and whenever im in town he would find a way to brother me as much he could and now that im back he got to dice and dice being the stupid 13 year old he is , aceptted the the challagne richy made with dice which was too prove he was a better skater than me, and i wasnt dropping that deal that would give him the same safifastion of winning and i would never give him that, ive beating him at his own game for years and i wasnt gonna stop now.

"lets do this" i said annoyed pushing past him, i strapped my borad to my back and climbed up the ramp ladder as did he, he went first doing some basic tricks and trying to show off whatever thge crowd cheered for him, he has his fans and i have mine.

i flew done the ramp and around the park totally slaying him and beating him once again.

"see i did it, now good bye" i said as me and dice turned to leave "wait!" he yelled and snapped as his 2 goons grabbed me and turned around "one more this time, with interest"

he said with a glim in his eye, i didnt know what he was thinking but i know it wasnt good.

"what the hell do you want like what?" i asked struggleing to get out of the mens hands

he held up 2 tickets, i inspected them closeley "titanic tickets!?" i asked supprise, he nodded in response smirking his stupid face god i hate him.

"wait? what do you get if you win?" dice asked he started smirking again "you. skate rat" he said pointing at me. i pondered as they let me go, i rasied a brow looked to the side and smiled then back at richy.

"deal" i said smileing "you first this time" he said walking backward to the side

"wait!" I yell causeing him to come back "hug for good luck and cuz ill probley never see you agian" i told him pulling him in he hugged back.

i walked up the to the ladder where dice was waiting

"when i give the signal, get on ur borad and get to the dock" i said slipping a ticket into his a hand that i got from richy, richy aint a theif like us, he didnt know i took the tickets but i have a plan "and open the door, all of them" i told him, this is a broken down hockey stuiduim theres loading doors everywhere, and everything from the studium was here when it broke down, we walk and skate all over the walk ways in the studuim.

"sam!" i turned at the close fimalar voice and a kiss i suffered under the strenth and force it scared me "hi becky"i said akawardley smileing and monatone as she finally let me breath as i backup i give another akaward laugh.

"becky, what have i told you about doing that" i said like she was a child smileing akawardley, she pouted and nodded she put a her hand on the wasitband of my sagging jeans "wait up for me" she said to close to me and kissing me again, she ran back to her friends and sqeualed with them as they walked back into the seats, i climbled up the biggest ramp and got on top ive done this many times, ill be fine. dice opened all the doors for me to get outta here finally geez we had this locked and ready.

everyone went quiet as i started to get ready i went down doing the best i could do, the ramp went stright down then right back up i went flying like it was slow motion, a perfect arch thankfully and did a perfect ollie heading stright for the door, imeddentley i saw him out of the corner of my eye look for the tickets on himslef, "GET 'EM" i heard him yell,

i landed perfect thank god and raced out of there dice already ahead a bit but all my speed catching up to him and we raced out to the dock, i turned to see them coming after us, we gotta out of the bluiding still tailing us, and raced down the street to the dock weaveing though all the idiots and people standing around, we pushed some over and around trying not to lose our pace and trying to find the dock, the horns started sounding and smoke was showing signaling it was time to go, the ship was moving i could see it.

but there was a big group of idoitic teenagers in the way, which we pushed our way through to get to the dock.

"DICE JUMP THE GAP FIRST" i yelled swreveing totally around as dice jumped it and onto the boat i sped up and jumped the gap like it was nothing, well it wasnt and shoved my hands into my pockets just crusieing down the deck to find where we were.

"wheres the d-deck?" dice asked looking at his ticket and stopping picking up his borad "i think its the next deck down" i told him looking as well

"the d-deck is the last deck for 3rd classers " a snarky teenager girl said stopping "you should even be up here on the first class deck" she added

"fuck off fugly" i said sneering at her, she finally walked away with her group of idiots.

me and dice skated around the ship for a while finally finding our room we grinded down the railway to our room getting off and seeing our door "619 leval D.

3rd class." dice said reading between the tickents and door and entering.

the room was somwhat big well big enough to move around and not be borad in, not to cramped in the room enough space for me and dice to sleep and eat and everything, oooh we even have a bathroom.

we threw our bags onto the bunk bed and started un packing the like 3 pairs of coloths we had, i started chargeing my phone for later and headed out to the deck "dice ill be back later stay till i come back " "but sam! i wanna-"

"dude ill be gone like an hour calm the fuck down geez" i added closeing the door, i got on my borad and went down the hall to the deck where i saw i bench and sat happiley my borading under my feet gentley moveing it back and forth across the deck, i pulled out a cigerette and lighter and procced to think about what just happened.

i had been prob sitting there for like 30 minutes listening to music on my pearpod, but i left my pear phone to charge in the room, i love my music.

i sat slouched reajusting my slef while people walked by, sat back down my pant waist line under my buttwhich i didnt mind i grew up like that, the heat of the bench sinking though my boxers was kinda nice i have to admit.

i would have never planned to even come anywhere near here, im not really "boat matiral" im more a land person, like i dont get sick on boats just i dont like them as much.

i put the warm paper to my lips, mouth full of smoke but i stopped and took a doule take to the higherdeck, seeing the most beauitiful girl ive ever seen and the reddest hair ive ever since.

she'd had already been looking at me, why? its like when i saw her everything around me just wasnt there, no one was. just us.

i opened my mouth gentley breathing the smoke out, she was hot. and her face is beautiful, i swear its like we just looked at eachother for hours but it was like 10 minutes, the guy beside (her boyfriend i presume) was just talking away and she wasnt even listening, because she, was more interested. in me.

"sam! sam!" i heard dice yelling.

i turned my attetion to the afro haired boy yelling next to me "what!?" i asked in confustion turning back to the red head, dice looked to where i was looking "oh no, you are not going after her" he said but i didnt really hear

"THERES A FREE BUFFET NOW IM STAVEING LETS GO!" he told me flialing his hands around wildley.

the girl started walking away with the guy beside her, i started getting up, she flashed one last look at me, i got up then putting my cigrette back in my mouth and raced down the deck for the food dice fallowing closeley.

" who was that?" he asked " idont know but, i wanna meet her" i said still thinking about her.

i could littrally hear dice rolling his eyes, sure as hell flet it.

she was a shorter girl, she was really pretty, she diffentley likes pink i can see, she was just cute and adorable looking, like a small kitten. i cant even disrcribe her.

the only thought sunk into my head right now.

have to meet her.

**well for these first 2 chapters i wanted sam and cats backrounds to be a little more claireifed idk if thought that or nahh but i tryed **

**um this story isnt gonna fallow titanic or "to the stars" directley i just wanted to make that clear and idk what you guys gonna think please review and check out my other story **

**love carly**


	3. Chapter 3

**overborad**

**chapter 3**

**cats pov **

me and frankie spent the day walking up and down the ship and seeing what there was to do on borad and such.

there was alot of like old titanic stuff, mini musem, gift shop and classes all that fun stuff.

"i think mom's looking for us we've been out a couple hours and we didnt bring our phones out." frankie suggested

i agreed and we headed back towards our suite on the first class deck, we were walking and there was a loud bang and explosion

"WATCH OUT!" a voice higher in the sky yelled i looked up as a body calm flying at me knocking me over "oh god, dude im so sorry i nev-" the body laying on my stomache

locked eyes with me. i heard a fimalar rolling across the deck. her skateborad.

my eyes widen, so did her's, it was that girl on brigde. her mouth left open in awe, i could smell cigerettes on her like i thought.

her face was covered in what looked to be black smoke and she smelled like fire.

"ugh my head!" frankie whined behind me "uh, i gotta go, sorry guys" she said getting up quickley and neverous grabbing her borad patting frankies head "sorry about that bro" and running away throwing down her borad and she was gone once again skateing down the deck.

ugh i wish i could just talk to her, she just keeping coming outta nowhere and bumping into me and me her. i just wanna talk get to know her.

"are you ok?" i asked turning around to my brother, his forehead was bleeding, that skateborad must have hit him right in the head when it came flying.

"ill be ok geez" "lets get you cleaned up" i told frankie pulling him up

frankie was tended to and bandaged up, ive gotta find this girl even if it means i get in trouble from mother.

i had to get prepared and dressed very nice for tonight for dinner jai and the other brooks, he said he has 4 brothers and they all are in like a band they started, and he has a twin, luke.

"you ready for dinner?" the question from a fimalar voice as i turned on my bed. "oh hi jai, yes im ready" see jai's really nice but i just coundet get this girl outta my head i keep seeing her i just need to know who she is!

we headed into the first class lounge to be seated for dinner.

"i see you two have been spending alot of time toghter?" mom said very excetied "um ya we just connect we got alot to talk about" jai said neverousley

"oh they have!" jai's brother beau, the other brothers started cheering "oh come on now!" mrs rooks told them "calm down!" she added

"thats good usually cat, woundet like to do these things herslef" mother montioned

"its cool dont worry, cat we got your back" luke said rubbing my back as he was on one side of me and jai the other.

i flashed her wide eyes of anger and looked back at my plate.

"she doesnt do these things and she gets anywhere, espcially with that fancy school you go to-" is she really going there now, like what?

"mom im prefromer, i can sing and act thats not uncommon" i told her a little bit annoyed

"singing is something you can always do its not that importnet" she said picking at her salad "its not like its ever going to become something big" she added

i could see all the brooks and my family 'ooohhh' in mind it was written there face.

i dropped my sliverware right there.

how could she, she knows nothing about my life or hollywood arts, she always does this! always tells me im nothing or im not importnet. i cant do this anymore i just cant, she takes all of this and twists it in her sick head just to make me feel like an idiot and that i cant do anything that im a child i just, im done.

i started running out the room, i jut ran and ran and ran i just cant do this anymore. shes my mother! shes suppose to be with me though everything! support my life choices and hlep me though everything.

i could frankie, jai and beau calling for me but i kept going.

i kept running until i reached the end off the ship i realized i had ran it all now, one thought appeared in my head wheater it was right or wrong.

i thought hard about this desion.

keep living the live your mother wants

or

one jump. and its all over.

in my thoughts i didnt even realize that i had slipped to the other side of the railing holding on for dear life sure so unsure of i was doing, i didnt know wheater to cry or be ok. i just didnt understand what i was doing like i was watching it happen.

i difted over the edge looking at the rushing water down there i coundet beileve what i was doing now.

i did start crying, i didnt even know what i was doing or how i was doing it. it wasnt real but it was, i dont understand why i suddenley feel this way, i never have and never wanted too, but. i do and i just want this to be over. no one even came after me. i love my friends and frankie and my dad, but my mom she just-

"stop!" i heard voice yell and something roll away, why do i kept hearing stuff roll!?

"dont, please." the voice stated also

from what i could tell it was a female.

"dont come closer please, i-ill jump"

"ya sure" "i will please-" she cut me off "you would have already, calm down just, come here" she told annoyed

"you wont" she said laughing a little "how do you know?" i asked honesltey

"like i said. you would have already.

come on, take my hand,i got you. promise." she sounded a little concerned "go, your, your distracting me" i told her crying again

"kid, i cant do that" she said laughing again "im involed now" she added

she groaned "if you jump in anyway, id have to go in after you, and that would suck. for us both. i dont think you want that ether"

is she seroius? she cant. no.

"are you stupid? that would kill you!" i warned her

"you were gonna do the same. id being going down with you trying to save your life kid. im just thinking of you." she tryed to tell me.

"that shit would hurt" she added i giggled at that a little.

"im just worried about it being really cold, i hate the cold it sucks real bad" i could some ruslteing and struggling behind me, out the corner of my eye i could she her undressing a bit.

"i grew up in seattle it rained all the time and we'd run around and play in the lakes, you ever been fishing on a boat?" what? what is wrong with this woman, she asks the stupidest question what? fishing?

"no!? why are you asking these things!?" i was furoius she wouldnet leave me to my thoughts.

" well it was really cold and snowed way colder it sucked." i think she had disregraded all her loose coloths now i coundet hear her undressing anymore really.

"and so i was kinda hopeing, you'd jump back on over here, cuz im not looking to forward to jumping in after you. " she said a little unsure

"your crazy" i told her, well she is. "thats cool but, really im here to hlep.

hand. give it" she added saying very gentley.

i looked at the ocean and back to the hand beside me. i need to take another chance in life.

i loosed my grip with one hand the other tighting the rail. i reached for her hand like lighting in hope i didnt fall.

i took her hand and turned in place to see her.

skater girl. its her, who ive been wanting to meet! i cant believe this finally.

she was only left in her tanktop and jeans.

she kept a firm grip on me as knowing of one and other came to us. she looked like shed seen a ghost, eyes totally wide and face contoreted into realiztion of who i was. i probley gave the same look.

she started smileing and laughing a bit more.

"im cat. cat valentine" i said introduceing myslef, she giggled some more.

"sam, sam puckett" she told me.

she started pulling me back onto the ship, i started climbing over the rail again, my foot slipped stright down and i grabbed the lower rail for life

i started screaming and panicing as loud as possible, she still had a tight grip on my arm.

"SAM! PLEASE" i cryed for her

"cat i need you to calm down" she said sternley bent over the railing in discomfort and had her other hand on the top railing " you need to trust me right now" i nodded with tears streaming down my face.

"give me your other hand now" she said struggleing, but what if i fall from that.

"cat. trust me please" she manged to spit out, i quickley swung my hand to her free hand, she pushed her knees againsit the bar and pulled as hard as she could to get me up useing both hands, i used one hand to wrap an arm around her neck, she put a arm tightley around my waist as i put another arm around her neck for levarage.

she pulled hard we came crashing to the floor covered in tears, she moved the tears away quick and just looked at me, like im worth something. and even for a moment i just wanted to be with her, and just know her.

she was bruteley ripped upwards off my body, and in two mens arms.

"what is this!?" an officer yelled as my family ran towards us "i thought you were gone!" my overly dramatic mother who was probley totally lying, like she'd actully care.

"dude let go!" sam yelled as she stuggled to get out the two mens arms

"your on a off limits deck kid, you were the one who blew up the furnace and buffet! now your attacking innocent girls! " sam stuggled harder, muscles rippleing to get out of there hold.

"we looked up your records and looks like you have a pretty dirty past ms puckett.

hm yes, robbery, shop lifting, no school record past grade 8, and lots more."

"no! sam saved me from falling!" i yelled as they were about to take her away

"buts shes not suppose-" the officer started, but sam hawked a loogie in his face

"sam!" i told her "what were you doing leaning over edge anyway?" jai asked

"oh well, i was leaning over. the rail, because. the um? um" oh crap what do i say.

"propellers!

the propellers" sam improvised quick

" and i slipped and went over, sam was just walking around when it happened" i lied to officer hopefully he'd take it.

"well what can we do to thank you?" jai asked genuineley with wide eyes, mother pulled out some money "50 outta doit" she told sam handing her the money, sam just looked at it.

"um, no thnaks" she smiled akawardley pushing the money back.

"what about dinner!?" jai asked luke grabbing his shoulders in interest of what she was gonna say ,still being sincre as ever. "hmm, dinner sounds. nice" mother said walking away "id love to see you there, thanks for saving my daughter" my dad told sam grauoisley.

and sam didnt even agree, but i know shes coming.

"dinner tommrrow night sam" frankie said grinning and walking away, i walked up to sam, "do you have a pen?" i asked well that was stupid question but sure enough she grabbed one out of her back pocket.

ok then

"heres my number" i said writeing on her arm "text me" i told her smileing, she pulled out a lighter and cigerette and lit up and smiled the warm paper hanging out her mouth "will do" she told me, i walked away smileing catching up with my family.

i cant wait for tommrrow night.

**im not gonna always go back and forth between pov's but **

**i just needed to start the story. um not much forthis but please review. i know its crappy so far but im gonna go with my own story line just some things have to happen. **

**love carly**


	4. ob 4

**overboard**

**chapter 4**

**cats pov**

"I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR" i stated throwing cloths out of my closet and around the room

"cat there's gotta something!" Frankie told me sitting on the edge of my bed "but there's not!" i yelled throwing back a shirt hitting him in the face, he slowly pulled it off.

"cat calm down, it's just dinner" he tried to reassure me, i turned to him with a sour look

"dinner.

just dinner. nah. the brooks are gonna be there and so is sam. i need to impress all 6 of them" i told him totally straight faced then turned back to my cloths and looked for the perfect outfit.

why am i trying to impress the brooks family? ans sam? i meet her yesterday, but it just feels like, like i always have and that i just know everything about her. but i know nothing. i really like jai and his family they're really cool and fun and funny, sweet. i really like them. but sam, in like the day ive known her, she makes me feel.

I don't know, things ive never felt and that i like, just feel warm and belonging to her atmosphere, to her place.

i moved to the bathroom and into the shower to start getting ready for the day, letting the warm water run over me and hydrate my skin, the steam evolving my thoughts like crazy.

the sound of rolling wheels gets me every time since i had ever seen her at the boarding dock, the smell of cigarettes and seeing the smoke. i just resort to seeing her smiling face, her pretty well fit and bluit body, she's such a skater, her cloths reek of smoke but there soft and stylish, all her cloths are branded and she's. very sweet from the time ive spent with her she's so, cool.

i just feel like every time something happens, she's around and solves the problem of whatever is happening. she's always around.

could i be falling for sam puckett? could i be doing such? she's a girl, im a girl. this can't be right. i wonder if she's thinking the same thing.

"um? cat?" i could hear Frankie ask from behind the bathroom door

"ya?" "who are you talking to in there?" I must have let my inner monologue out on that one, whoops.

i guess i do that some times.

"is that about the girl who saved you from falling?" he asked "um, ya" i told him, i could feel him rolling his eyes at me.

i got out off the shower and proceed to dry off and put cloths on. "ooooh! does cat got a crush?" Frankie teased though the door "shut up!" i yelled back, my phone started to ring, i looked at it, swiped the bar to see a text that read

"_hay kid i was wondering if you wanna hang today before dinner tonight?"_

"is this sam?" i texted back quickly in ever so much hope that it was her, like i explained earlier. i just don't know why i wanted to be around her.

"_ya lol you up for it? " _

my thumbs wavered over the keys as i thought of what to say back to the my mysertyoius skater girl.

"cat?" Frankie called "are ok there or can we go?"

i rushed outta the bathroom hitting him in the face with the door by accident, he backed up in pain "look!" i said shoveing the phone in his face, he held the bridge of his nose tilting his head up as he read the text "oh no, no you can't" he told me throwing the phone back at me "you meet yesterday!" he yelled his face red from this injury and blood starting to seep out his nose.

"please Frankie! just cover for me just this one time!" he looked up trying to decide what to do with a big huff, my phone rang again.

sam ugh "_?"_

"she is waiting, please!" i begged him grabbing onto his shirt "fine!" he yelled "go! just this one time! ill distract mom and dad ok!" he told me

"ive gotta shower!" i yelled running into the bathroom "you just shower stupid!" he yelled "right!" i said running out of the bathroom to my room.

i texted sam right back and told her yes.

"_cool :) lol meet me at 9 at the tanning beds see you then" _ she texted back right away

"cool see you later sam :)"

ok 9:00. that's 30 minutes from now.

i got dressed and put my makeup on and rushed out the door opening it to see mother, i widen my eyes and slammed it shut putting my back to the door.

great now what is she gonna think, i opened it again smiling at her

"whats up mom?" i asked smiling big " nothing dear, where are you going?" she asked pushing past me

"tanning ill be back in a few hours" i told her " why don't we come?" she asked i paused with my mouth wide open

"because i wanted to spend today with my parents!" Frankie said from another doorway in the suite.

'thank you!' i mouthed to Frankie as i shut the door and left. i hope he'll be alright.

i raced down the deck running to find the tanning beds and 10 minutes of tripping and falling later i found the tanning beds finally.

i walked up to see none other than sam puckett, laying on a tanning chair in those 2 sweaters, tank top, jeans and beanie with sunglasses with a tanning reflector in hand like she was the happiest person in the world.

"sam?" i asked, she looked up at me, and smiled, uncrossed her legs and jumped up to see me "why were tanning?" i asked, she grabbed her back pack with her skateboard strapped to the back pack.

"what do you want to do?" i asked as we started walking down the deck together

" i thought we'd just hang out and talk" she told me taking off ger glasses "i-if you want" she stuttered out

we just walked around the ship all day just talking and getting to know each other and learning new things.

at about 7 we were looking out at the sun starting to slowly set and descend below the water as we leaned on the rail looking out at the pink, purple and dark sky.

"sam?" i asked, she raised her brow at me "why do you carry that board everywhere you go? always smoking and doing tricks like its nothing. why?" i questioned poking at her beat up board.

she unshrapped the board and put it down and just kept one foot on it and looked up at me.

"i just kinda, grew up like this.

my mom is a stupid drunk. my dad. i don't know who he even is, and my sister were twins, shes really smart and went to a big smart school and crap, we used to be super tight but, she moved to a fancy boarding school.

my mom was getting worse and worse especially when Melanie left.

she left when i was 9, my mom got more drunk, more rough.

but when i was 8, Melanie bought me this skate board. i could never ask for anything more in life. I don't ever want anything to happen to it. i always have it.

and then when she moved and mom started getting like that i started going out more practicing and practicing and practicing and practicing tricks, jumps everything for years and i was just really good at it.

when I was 13 i just stopped coming home, my mom didn't care, never came after me. im 18 now, that was like, 5 years ago, i just moved on and always stayed at the skate park. it's a broken down abandoned hockey stadium, ive lived there for 5 years and just made all these friends. met some crazy people.

like this one girl Becky, total lesbo for me she's always kissing me and hugging me. shes very sweet though, about your size, VERY strong though.

dice, the kid with me, i met him when i was 14, he had the same kinda situation, we've been together since, we do everything together.

this skateboard is my life. it's all i have, i only have 5 pairs of cloths, all given to me. there all skater brands though, like element, DC, Neff all those fun things. i don't have a lot, what I do have im very fortune for in my life." she explained

"sam. wow that's amazing. really" i woundet have expected that from her honestly its amazing what people can actually go though in their life and get over it.

she looked at me dearly "thanks cat" she told me i pulled her into a hug she wasnt sure to hug back at first but she came to it, i pulled back.

"can you teach me?" i asked "teach you?" she asked "ya!" i said reaching for the skateboard, she pulled back instantly in fear "just. just be careful. ok" she said hesitant

she dropped it and helped me up, hands in hers looking at my feet trying to keep my weight even.

"now what?" i asked wobbling a bit "just watch me ok" she said smiling pulling my chin up to look her in eyes "ill save you if you fall don't worry red"

"red?" I asked, smiled and nodded looking back at my feet, she started to gently pull me along. i glided forwards as she moved backwards "my mom would kill me if she knew we were out together right now" i said giggling.

we walked down the deck as she held my hand and pulled me gently along.

"why is that?" she asked laughing "after i got home last night from you saving me, she was going on and on and on about how you dress and how you were in general, she didn't like you but.

I don't care what she says your pretty cool and we should hang more." i told her "well, i travel around a lot and people make fun of me and dice all the time. and my mom always used too. always told me stupid. worthless and nothing. after a while, you just learn to deal with it. with the pain, because you're so used to it.

it just doesn't hurt anymore."

i knew she cared at least a bit, i could feel the tension shooting though her arm and through her hand to mine.

"but i know you care. at least, and dice." she told me "its been cool meeting you. im glad we met though" she added

shes glad? really? well i am too but I didn't think shed admit it.

"i am too" i said, we had so how gotten on to the first class deck during this walk

" i guess i gotta get back and get ready for tonight, i cant wait for you to meet the brooks they really are nice and fun cool people, like they're also your kinda people I think you'll really them and I think they'll like you.

I cant wait to see you tonight, dress up for tonight. if you can." I told her

"so this is the sam your brother was talking about?" a voice asked from behind me i reckonized it right away.

"Nona!?" i hugged her full on "what are you doing here!?" i asked excited

"i was coming to begin with! just caught a late ride" I don't even wanna know.

"well all that matters is our here" i said over her shoulder as we let go turning back to sam, who had stomped on the end of her board and caught it in her hand without looking.

"i have a little something in my closet for you tonight if you need it Samantha" she told sam smiling

"thanks ms valentine, id apricate that very much" "well aren't you a swell young lady! id love to talk more at times" she offered smiling, i could slowly sliding her lighter up her deep pocket of her sagging pants "as long as you don't smoke!" nana said then laughed, sam let it go and it sided back down to realms of the deep pockets of her jeans, she faked an awkward laugh "oh, totally. 'course not" she managed to choke up along with some smoke shed just let out from her earlier cigarette, thankfully didnt as we both quickly waved it away and stood back in place as she looked back at us.

"well then cat you go get ready ill take to get ready for tonight then." Nona said smiling as sam came to her slided as they walked away, i just shook my head.

ive known sam for like 2 days and she's really sweet and nice and im really liking her. a lot like, i think more than I should.

ive never felt this before though.

i really want to impress sam tonight though, i just feel like i need too.

i wonder what nona's got for her? well ill find out tonight hopefully.

**ok hay so**

**i took a bit cuz busy and crap um lol twitter going off to chain lately lol **

**arianas new album coming soooooo sooonnnn **

**if u know me well im a huggeeeee arianator, for 7 year now lol but ya haha, um nothing else but please review and read ma other story pleasse I beg u i know its long but please. **


End file.
